Un nouveau commencement
by Kouma-sama
Summary: Flacky Teressy quitte soudainement son université pour celle de sa cousine, Petunia. Dans la ville de Treetop Mountain, le calme n'est qu'une illusion. Meurtres sanglants, enlèvement, romance. Suivez l'histoire d'amour, d'enquete d'une jeune fille timide.
1. Synosis

**Titre : Un nouveau commencement**

**Synopsis.**

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent au créateur de Happy Tree Friends, Kenn Navarro, Aubrey Ankrum et Rhode Montijo .

**Note **: Bonjour à tous... Première fiction qui me vient à l'esprit depuis belle lurette, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Le synopsis pour commencer et le premier chapitre devrait suivre assez vite si tout ce passe bien. ^^ Et, bien que le début ressemble beaucoup à du Twilight, je vous assure que, il n'y à rien de tel. Pas de surnaturel (et oué, pas de vampires!), de super pouvoirs ou autre, juste des la « normalité ».

* * *

Flacky Teressy, jeune fille de 19 ans décide soudainement de quitter l'université ou elle étudiait pour s'inscrire à celle de sa cousine, Petunia. Pourquoi avoir quitté son ancienne université qui se trouvait dans une grande ville, près de l'océan, pour la petite université de Treetop Mountain, petite ville coincé entre une dense forêt sombre ou bien des mystères résides et une montagne réputé pour la disparition de nombreux alpinistes et autre aventuriers du dimanche...

Mise à part ces petites choses angoissantes, Treetop Mountain est une ville calme, ou presque jamais rien de bien important ou bien dangereux ne se passe... Un ville calme avec son école, son lycée et son université, son centre commercial, son poste de police, sa mairie, ses parcs... Une petite ville comme beaucoup d'autre me direz-vous... Détrompez-vous!

Cette ville n'est calme qu'en apparence seulement! Des rumeurs cours dans cette ville que des monstres y vivent et prenne les âmes des habitants... Et, comme par hasard, comme pour confirmer ces rumeurs douteuses, ces contes pour enfants, des morts inexpliqués ont lieux... Coïncidence me direz-vous... Mais, si pour une fois, les rumeurs venait de fait réels...

Pourquoi Flacky a-t-elle quitter aussi soudainement son ancienne université...Comment cette jeune fille timide et un peu paranoïaque a-t-elle fait pour être embarquer dans la pire histoire de meurtre qu'est connu cette petite ville pleine de mystères...?


	2. Chapitre 1 Déménagement précipité ?

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent au créateur de Happy Tree Friends, Kenn Navarro, Aubrey Ankrum et Rhode Montijo.

**Note **: Bon ! Première chapitre ! Comme je l'ai dît avant, bien que le début ressemble beaucoup à du Twilight, je vous assure que, il n'y à rien de tel. Pas de surnaturel (et oué, pas de vampires!), de super pouvoirs ou autre, juste des la « normalité ».

PS: Je viens de remarquer la faute horrible que j'ai fait... Rajouter un « c » à Flaky, horreur... Je corrigerais cela plus tard.

Petite légende :

_« Les pensées seront comme ceci »_

« Les paroles comme cela

- Et cela.»

**« Et les bruits et autres truc qui font des gros sons comme ça »**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Déménagement précipité ?**

« _**I**__l y a beaucoup plus de sûreté et plus d'honneur en la résistance qu'en la fuite... Mais, fuir est tellement plus simple, tellement moins dur... Pourquoi s'en priver... ?_»

* * *

_« Fuir... Mais pour aller où ? S'il m'attrape, je n'y survivrais pas... J'ai peur de lui, je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de moi... Non, il m'a trouvé ! Non, ne viens pas... Par pitié, laisse-moi en paix... Par pitié... »_

**- Dring !**

_« Ne t'approche pas... J'ai peur de toi, tu me fais peur, tu me terrifies... Si tu me touches, je n'aurais plus rien, tu me ferra mal... Tu me tueras, je mourrais...»_

**- Dring ! Dring !**

_« Recule ! Non, ne viens pas, reste loin de moi, pitié... Non pitié ! Tu me feras du mal, je ne veux pas... Non, non, non... »_

**- Ding ! Dring ! Dring ! SBAFF !**

Flaky se réveilla en sursaut à cause du choc avec le sol, son téléphone faisant office de réveille près de sa tête – elle l'avait entraîné dans une rencontre mémorable avec le parquet dans une tentative désespérée pour lui couper le sifflet... Toujours un peu embrumée, elle se releva bien vite, trempée de sueur. S'asseyant lentement sur son lit, repliant les jambes sur son torse elle cachant son visage dans le creux qu'avait former ses bras en entouraient ses jambes, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration puis les battements de son cœur. Un deux, trois quatre, cinq six...

Ce énième cauchemar – car oui, elle ne faisait presque plus que des cauchemars – lui revenait souvent. Ses peurs, ses angoisses, tout revenaient la hantant la nuit, l'empêchant de se reposer... Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, pas à tout les psys qu'elle avait vu, pas à ses ami(e)s et surtout pas à ses parents !

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait la paix... Il fallait vraiment qu'elle quitte cet endroit d'urgence ! Desserrant sa prise sur ses jambes, elle se releva et ramassa son téléphone qu'elle ouvrit pour regarder l'heure. 7H30, il était encore tôt mais c'était parfait. Elle allait pouvoir essayer de se reprendre un peu et aussi envisager de terminer ses valises. À cette pensée, toutes ses angoisses s'envolèrent d'un coup ! Nous étions le 31 août et elle partait enfin ! Plus que six heures et elle serait en paix ! C'est donc au final de bonne humeur que Flaky sortit de sa chambre pour se mouiller un peu le visage... Ou carrément prendre une douche... Au choix. Une fois dans la salle de bain, direction le miroir. Et là...

« Mon Dieu ! J'ai une tête horrible ! Quelle horreur ! »

La douche... Définitivement la douche ! La question ne se posait même plus en voyant sa tête dans le miroir... Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient en bataille, des épis partant dans tous les sens, à droite, à gauche ou encore vers le haut. Des taches blanches étaient réparties un peu partout sur ses cheveux, semblable à des pellicules même si ça n'en était pas et elle le savait très bien, ses cheveux avaient ces taches blanches au naturel. Le contour de ses yeux était noir, cerné par la fatigue, ses yeux rougis par les quelques larmes qui perlaient du coin de ses yeux à cause de sa rencontre forcée avec le sol... Son nez lui aussi était rouge... Sur ses joues, les draps avaient laissé de belles traces, montrant comment elle avait mal dormi...

« Définitivement la douche... »

S'il y avait une chose que Flaky détestait par-dessus tout, c'était que ses longs cheveux rouges, lui arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos, soit en désordre ! Elle tenait énormément à ses cheveux et prenait le plus grand soin. Ce n'était pas pour plaire aux gens ou quoique ce soit dans le genre, oh non non, c'était simplement qu'elle y tenait beaucoup. C'était bien une des seules choses dont elle était fière... Elle était petite, environ 1m55, n'était pas particulièrement belle, d'une timidité frôlant parfois le ridicule, elle rougissait facilement, avait la peau très claire, presque aussi pâle qu'un cadavre... Ses yeux étaient naturellement rouges, reflétant toujours une grande gène, une grande timidité... Elle avait littéralement tout pour plaire d'après elle... Bon, bien sûr, il fallait bien quelque chose pour combler ce gouffre qu'était son handicap social... Et bien sûr, c'était les études ! Flaky était très intelligente, avait toujours été une très bonne élève dans toutes les matières à l'exception du sport, ben oui, on ne peut pas être parfait... Durant des années, ses professeurs avaient tentés maintes et maintes fois de lui faire prendre des branches d'études telles que le droit, la médecine, la psychologie etc. Et, c'était toujours la même rengaine... « Tu en as les compétences » C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui avaient poussé la jeune Flaky à vouloir fuir loin de cette ville pour pouvoir faire les études qui lui plaisaient vraiment, la botanique... L'autre raison étant plus, hum... disons plus personnelle...

Raison de plus pour partir, elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups en partant d'ici !

* * *

Après environ une heure après s'être enfermée dans la salle de bain, la jeune Flaky sortit enfin, toute belle, toute nettoyée. Ses cheveux avaient repris leur place, sans aucun épi, les marques sur ses joues étaient parties, accompagnées de ses cernes. Elle avait repris enfin une forme plus humaine qu'à son réveil. En retournant dans sa chambre pour se préparer, elle entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussé.

« 8h40. Vu l'heure, maman et papa ont du se lever eux aussi... 8h40... ? 8H40 ! Mon Dieu, je n'ai pas fini de faire ma valise, j'ai encore perdu une heure ! »

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, faisant presque tomber la serviette qui était posée sur ses hanches et sur son dos, couvrant ainsi toute les parties intimes.

« Bon, faisons les choses par ordre ! Premièrement, je m'habille. Deuxièmement, je finis les valises. Troisièmement, je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner... Euh... Après mûre réflexion, je m'habille, je vais manger puis je finis les valises. Oui, voilà, on va faire comme ça. »

Justement, le plus dur pour Flaky était de s'habiller... Comment s'habiller, telle était la question... Ferait-il chaud là où elle allait ? Ou au contraire, ferait-il froid ? Ce ne fût qu'au bout de 30 minutes d'intense réflexion qu'elle décida enfin de faire simple, c'est-à-dire un jean bleu délavé, un t-shirt à manches longues noires et oranges, avec un petit gilet à manches longues rose toute aussi délavé que le jean. Sortant de sa chambre, elle déposa ses deux serviettes dans le panier de linge sale puis descendit dans la cuisine.

À peine eut-elle posé le pied dans la pièce que sa mère se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras au plus grand désespoir de sa fille et sous le regard amusé de son père.

« Ma fille ! Mon bébé ! Ne part pas te perdre dans un coin perdu ! Reste avec nous dans la civilisation ! Tu peux encore changer d'avis et rester avec nous !

- Mais maman... on en a déjà parlé hier soir...

- Oh Flaky, n'oublie pas que tu en as parlé avec elle avant-hier soir, avant-avant-hier soir et tous les soirs précédents depuis environ deux mois ! Lâcha son père en direction de sa fille, toujours derrière son journal, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Toi ! Tu n'es qu'un traître, laisser ta propre fille partir s'enterrer dans un trou perdu ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Ne l'écoute pas ma chérie et reste avec ta mère !

- Allons Monica... Comptes-tu nous faire le même cirque tous les jours ? Notre fille a 19 ans, elle est suffisamment grande pour faire ses choix. Même si ce choix ne te plaît pas, c'est le sien ! lui répondit son mari d'une voix lasse...

- Ne t'en fais pas papa, ça sera certainement la dernière fois qu'elle se plaindra comme ça, je te rappelle que je pars aujourd'hui.

- J'espère que tu veux rire Flaky, ça sera pire quand tu ne seras pas là ! Ta mère va se mettre à hurler comme une pauvre bête en cage... Dit-il en repliant et posant son journal près de sa tasse de café.

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas une bête en cage et ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à ne pas parler devant la principale concernée comme si elle n'était pas là ! Aboya la mère de Flaky, Monica, toujours pendue au cou de sa fille... »

Allan, le père de Flaky éclata de rire en voyant la mine boudeuse de sa femme qui venait enfin de libérer sa fille pour la laisser manger son petit déjeuner et surtout, la laisser respirer !

« Tu vois ! Ta mère est une bête en cage, elle nous aboie déjà dessus !

- Allan, tu es hilarant... Regarde, je suis morte de rire... Littéralement !

- Peut-être que toi tu ne rigoles pas mais, ta fille, elle, oui ! »

Et c'était vrai, Flaky avait une main devant la bouche pour se retenir de rire ! Oh, comme elle adorait ses parents. Ils arrivaient toujours à la faire rire, même quand elle n'allait pas bien. Sa mère, Monica, fantasque et écervelée ; et son père, Allan, plus posé que sa femme mais toujours partant pour rigoler et s'amuser les autres. Depuis que Flaky était née, pas un seul jour n'avait passé sans que l'amour qu'elle portait à ses parents ne change, pas une seule fois. Elle avait pleinement confiance en eux.

Mais, certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être dites, surtout aux parents...

Après avoir bien rit avec ses parents et prit son petit déjeuner, la jeune fille retourna dans sa chambre pour enfin terminer ses valises. Deux valises de taille moyenne étaient déjà posé sur le coté, près de la porte. Elles contenaient une grande quantité de vêtements, pantalons, t-shirts, chaussettes, etc... Elles étaient déjà prête depuis la veille...

« Ah... J'avais complètement oublié que je les avais terminé hier soir... Hé hé... Eh bien, euh, il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre mes dernières affaires alors... »

Voilà comment était Flaky, une jeune fille tête en l'air à ses heures...

* * *

Après une heure, les valises étaient vraiment finies ! Les dernières affaires avaient été mises dans un sac. L'ordinateur, le chargeur de ce dernier ainsi que celui de son téléphone, divers livres sur les plantes et les animaux, des grigris, des photos, son appareil-photo, tout y était. Observant la pièce qui s'offrait à elle, Flaky eut un petit sourire triste... Sa chambre avait perdu pas mal de sa personnalité... Le bureau avait été vidé, il n'y avait plus que quelques stylos, un calendrier et une lampe, pareil pour la table de nuit. Les étagères avaient été vidé de leurs plus gros ouvrages, identique pour l'armoire. Le lit était fait. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule photo accrochée sur le mur, près du miroir de la pièce. On pouvait y voir Flaky, quelques années auparavant qui faisait un grand câlin, un large sourire scotché aux lèvres, à sa cousine, Pétunia, une jeune fille plus grande qu'elle d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, aux cheveux bleus, une grande frange blanche au niveau du front, les yeux bleus turquoise avec des reflets plus foncés. C'est d'ailleurs chez cette dernière qu'allait Flaky. Elle partait chez sa cousine qui vivait dans une petite ville coincée entre forêt et montagne du nom de Treetop Mountain. Bien que petite ville ne soit certainement pas le meilleur terme à employer... Il y avait tout de même une école, un lycée/collège ainsi qu'une université, un très grand supermarché, etc. C'était une ville quelque peu isolée pouvait-on dire. Flaky avait décidé de partir là-bas pour ses études de botanique et études des animaux, pour voir un peu sa cousine qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis au moins cinq bonnes années et surtout pour ne plus voir Mr... Pour partir d'ici dirons nous...

Soudain, une musique résonna dans la chambre. C'était son téléphone avec sa sonnerie préférer, "_Thank You_" de Dido. Comme Flaky adorait cette chanteuse. Ses musiques étaient toutes profondes et magnifiques.

« Allo...

- Cousine ! C'est moi, Pétunia !

- Pétunia ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va, ça va. Alors, c'est aujourd'hui que tu viens t'exiler chez nous ?

- Hé hé... M'exiler n'est peut-être pas le meilleur mot à employer mais oui, je vais prendre l'avion aujourd'hui, dans trois heures, je devrais arriver vers... Disons dix-sept heures.

- Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureuse que tu viennes vivre avec ma mère et moi ! Je n'arrête pas d'en parler avec elle et mes amis ! Oh, comme je suis heureuse que tu viennes !

- Moi aussi Pétunia, je suis très heureuse de venir vivre avec vous. Et, j'espère ne pas déranger...

- Ah, pour l'amour de Dieu Flaky ! Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste ! Tu ne nous dérange certainement pas, bien au contraire. Alors si je t'entends encore une fois dire ça, je t'assomme ! »

S'il y avait bien une différence majeure entre les deux cousines, c'est bien celle-ci... Flaky était complètement introvertie et timide, Pétunia était totalement extravertie et certainement pas timide pour un sou...

« Bref, passons ! Donc, tu dis que tu arrives vers dix-sept heures. C'est bon, maman et moi nous viendrons te chercher, elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ni demain.

- Oh mais, je peux prendre le bus tu sais, je ne veux pas...

- Flaky !

- Je n'ai rien dit...

- Moué... Bref ! Cet après-midi et demain, nous nous occuperons de ton installation à la maison, après, je te ferais visiter un peu la ville avec un ami. Ça te va ?

- Oui oui, c'est parfait...

- Bon, je vais te laisser finir de te préparer et tout le tralala. Une fois à l'aéroport, cherche la fille bleue ! Je t'embrasse ! »

… « Mon Dieu, elle est trop excitée... Je sens que ça va être dur... très dur... »

Ramassant la dernière photo et la fourrant dans le sac, Flaky appela son père pour qu'il l'aide à descendre les valises. C'était bien beau d'avoir fait les valises mais il fallait aussi penser à les descendre...

« Qu'a tu mis là-dedans ma fille ? C'est aussi lourd qu'une machine à laver... Bon, dit au revoir à ta mère, j'ai entendu aux informations qu'il y allait avoir des bouchons en ville alors nous partons. »

Oui, nous partons. Je pars enfin vers ma nouvelle vie. Mais déjà, faudrait arriver à l'aéroport... Plus facile à dire qu'a fait...

* * *

**Flaky :** et voilà, le premier chapitre enfin terminé !

**Flippy :** Tss, rien à foutre moi, j'apparais même pas dedans !

**Kouma :** T'en fait donc pas mon vieux, t'apparaît au prochain chapitre. (Enfin, si j'ai la foi de te faire apparaître bien sûr...)

**Flippy :** Ta dit quoi là dans ta barbe .!

**Kouma :** rien du tout... ^^''

**Flaky :** Flippy, ne touche pas à l'auteur, il a déjà suffisamment de mal alors n'en rajoute pas hein... ?

**Flippy :** Tss... d'accord mais, juste parce que c'est toi et que tu le demandes gentiment...

**Kouma :** Ha ! Soumis !

**Flippy :** Ta gueule l'escargot ! Bon, reviews ?

**Flaky: **En parlant de reviews... Merci à Megumi-chan pour en avoir laissé une.^^ Ça a fait bouger l'auteur.


End file.
